


Attention petite-fille

by lilibel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assis sur le rebord du monde. Un dieu, une fille, et les étoiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention petite-fille

**Author's Note:**

> Sur un début de phrase proposé par Mlle Louise.

La nuit n'avait pas de frontière. C'était l'impression que Darcy avait, assise sur le rebord du monde. Elle s'etendait, vaste, insondable et lumineuse à la fois, et semblait l'appeler à la rejoindre. Elle frissona. Et se trouva bientôt les épaules recouverte de la veste de son compagnon. En cuir et materiaux qui lui étaient completement alien, elle l'envellopait d'une chaleur reconfortante et, entourée du vetement, elle inhala profondement. L'odeur de Loki était comme son propriètaire. Etrange, profonde, avec une pointe de menthe glaciale. Il y avait d'autres tons, boisés, electriques, qui se mélangeaient, arrivaient et disparaissaient suivant qu'elle inspirait ou expirait. Il était assis à coté d'elle, en train de faire des calins à un chaton qu'elle avait décidé de lui offrir le matin même. Son sourire était different de celui qu'il offrait aux autres, moins froid, moins inspirateur de peur et de haine. Il lui dit en même temps qu'elle le pensa. Si elle pipait mot à quiconque, elle allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Darcy sourit et regarda un peu plus la nuit qui s'etendait devant elle.


End file.
